He knows were you are!
by Tala's-Soul
Summary: NEW Chapter! Tala dreams about Changes but 2 bad dreams in the same day and about the same person... Is it just a coinsidence or is there something pointing in a direction? Have to find out
1. Wat just happened!

_**He knows were you are!**_

**_Ok... This is my first fanfic so i dont really know wat you are expecting. Um... Please review at the end telling me wat you think! Becos i dont think! and i will be needing your brains to help me in my next chapter. Hope you enjoy!-_**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Wat just happened!_

**Tala's POV**

'_Times changed since 2 years ago. Boris is just a figure of are imagination and the Abby is a thing of the past!_

_The Demolition boys have changed too. We have a new teammate who happens to be a girl but, hey, a little feminine touch is just what the team needs!_

_I thought everything would only get better and it has. I thought that, eventually, things would be forgotten and slowly moved on and it has too, however, there are something's time just cant swallow up and never be seen or heard of again… There's something there! But what?_

_

* * *

__**Kneeling down, against a cold solid wall. Knees tucked up tightly to his chest, with his arms around them. Tala's head was buried from the warms of the sun, shinning through one little window in the top corner of the room.**_

_**Glancing up at the window, he looked around as if he didn't know were his was. Managing to climb to his feet, using the wall for support, he made his way to the sink. He hanged his head over the sink, and started to spit out the taste of that red substance that seemed to seep from his bottom lip, known as blood. Tala filled his hands up with fresh running water and splashed it over his face. Staring into the mirror, Tala could see his muscular body that had now been beaten and slashed pretty badly. His perfect, pale, lustful skin was now a slight grey colour, with little cuts all up his arms and along the back of his neck. He looked back at the mirror and started to remember something…**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Short flash back**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Looking out, in front of him, complete darkness was all that surrounded him. Feeling alone and unhealed, his body carried on falling back. Reaching out for help but knowing no one will be there, he gave up, but then a sudden bright light shone on his face. Tala squinted his eyes so that he could see what was coursing the light. His eyes shoot open in disbelief and the pupils shrank dramatically, then slowly, his eyes closed and everything went blank…**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**End flashback **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Tala felt extremely annoyed that he couldn't remember the rest of the incident or what that light was! He wanted to find out, and he had too!**_

_**Running fingers over his toned stomach, he gave a hiss from the pain of the bruising.**_

_**"Shit, that hurts..." Normally tala was use to the pain,however, it wasn't the same as usual...**_

_**Slowlyturning around, he found his jacket in a heap on the far corner of the room. He wondered over to it, and collected it of the floor. Holdingthe jacketin the air, itwas covered in little rips. Covering his body with the jacket, he made his way out of the door, to find his teammates…but something drew his attention else were.Looking back at the corner he was crouched in, a strange but unique sensation crept up his back making him shiver and his finger tips turn numb and cold. It was a feeling he had never embraced, and hoped that it was a faze...**_

* * *

**_Me: I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writting this first chapter!_**

**_Tala: Oooooh...0.0..._**

**_Me: leans over and pokes tala_**

**_Tala:No movement was made...0.0..._**

**_Me:--' We've lost him!_**


	2. MY ROOM!

_Second chapter is up and running! Bit longer then the first… Please Send in what you think and how i could Improve on stuff._

_This chapter is a bit pointless becos nothing happends so its just to fill in for my next one! Anyways..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**He knows were you are!**_

Last time… 

He wondered over to it, and collected it of the floor. Holding it in the air, the jacket was covered in little rips. Covering his body with the jacket, he made his way out of the door, to find his teammates…

_**Chapter 2: MY ROOM!**_

_Tala's eyelids gracefully blinked, looking to his right._

"_Tala!" _

_A familiar voice was heard calling out. Casting his eyes over to the voice, he distinguished a young girl, about the age of 15._

"_Hey Tala… Where have you been...? I've been looking for you!"_

_A girl consumed in Black clothing was dressed in jeans with a studded belt holding her beyblade and launcher. Underneath her trousers, were her boots, which were black too. A Black sleeveless top was all that covered her upper part of her body. Her Blondie/ brown hair fell to mid back._

_Skidding to a stop, she started to inhale deep breaths._

"_Do you happen to know what the time is?" She stared up at him._

_Tala couldn't make out why she was in such a state of rush._

"_Sorry Rikki, I don't." _

"_Arh, forget it…Time to go home, so lets book it!" _

They started to walk home, back to there house where they would be greeted by the rest of the Neo Borg.

Tala's POV 'She doesn't know how glad I am to see her…'Looking forward, I could see are house, down the road. 

'_It's been, about, 2-3 months since Rikki joined the Neo Borgs. She's been a big help to the team and they're commitment to are new home and school. She gets along with us really well, and it seems that she don't mind hanging around with us, either! Which… I find pretty strange for me. I'm to use to training with guys more then girls, and as well as that! I do mostly find girl annoying, however, something about her is different… I'm not sure but I think its to do with her past! I'm just going to have to wait and find out!'_

End POV 

After they reached the building they called home, it was 3:46pm.

The door lead in to the grand hall, which had stairs following up then separating mid way. The hall was decorated with gold and white paint, creating a sensational pattern. To the left of the grand hall, was a hallway, which had about 10 rooms, 5 each side.

To the right had 10 rooms, yet again, 5 each side but this time the rooms had the living room, Kitchen, Library and other useless rooms.

Going up stairs, on the left was a balcony and another hallway containing 5 rooms, being there dormitories. On the right side was about 5 rooms used as the Gym, Grand bathroom, study, games room including a mini cinema and the last room being a spear.

_Dumping their bags on the floor, Rikki headed of to the kitchen, for a nice hot drink, instead she found Ian Stuffing his face with crap._

_Tala walked in to the living room where Spencer was watching the T.V Spread out on the couch, so Tala claimed his spot on the armchair by slinging himself into it._

"_Wats up Tala? You looked beat…!" Spencer could tell something was up by the vibrations Tala was giving through his glare. _

"_Ah…Its nothing…" _

_Tala glanced at the ceiling with his semi-opened eye's that were glistering. His eyes were gently closing then gapping again. _

_- - - - - - -_

_Rikki was quite happily placed at the table, in the kitchen with Ian who was making a mess of it!_

"…_Then, he was like, give it here and all that, so I had to…"_

_Rikki cut Ian of mid way…_

"_Ian, could you sort of stop yakking and clean the mess up a bit!" Bringing the cup of tea to her mouth and sipping from it._

"_Huh… oh, sorry Rikki!" Ian jumped of the counter and started to clear it up. She faintedly closed her eyes and let out a little sigh, shacking her head slightly, still holding the cup._

_Suddenly, out of no where, the kitchen door flow open in rage and standing in the door way as a steaming, angry, Bryan with a face that could melt the ice burg that sank the Titanic. _

"_IAN…Where is my disk!" Bryan was tempted to murder the short ass but was being held back by a piece of thread ready to break. He stood there, not moving a muscle until he had what he willingly came for…Ian's dead body._

"_Your disk…! Ah…Yes, well…you see I!"_

"_Yes Ian… Carrie on!"_

_Ian froze for a sec then blurted out…_

"_I took it because I had a really bad match with this Kid and we played for stakes…"_

"_And…?" Bryan let out a snort the crossed his arms in annoyance._

"_And then…I lost!" Ian posed a cheesy fake grin._

"_And!"_

"_I had to give him a part of my blade, which sorta happened to be your disk…" Ian's voice faded out with sweat drops forming._

"_AND!" Bryan shouted in frustration._

_Ian's face looked confused and clueless, not knowing what else to say. Then, being the idiot he is, finished with something that would of started world war 3…_

"_The End…" He said in a wimpy voice._

"…" _That little piece of thread, holding his fury in, snapped._

'_RUN LITTLE MAN!' was written all over Bryans face._

'_SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK …' was written crossed Ian's face and mind._

_A disturbing silence fell over Ian, for he was in deep shit, and not just any deep shit…Oh no! It was deep!_

_Ian bypassed Bryans grasp and started legging it around the room, swerving pacific objects e.g. Rikki, while being hunted down by Bryan. He managed to latch him self on to Ian and hold him up so his feet were nowhere near the floor. An evil looking grin crept across Bryan's mouth._

"_Bryan…"_

_He glanced to his side to find Rikki Staring at him very unceasingly._

"_Um…yer!" Ian was still kicking and screaming with no luck. Bryan's muscles are too strong for him (Weakling)._

"_That disk…! Wasn't that the heavy weight one?"_

"…_What's it too you…?" _

"_I hid that one in my draw…" Bryan stood there with a clue less face on, as to say 'And'._

"_In my room, where all my personal stuff is…!" Rikki finished off._

_His grip on Ian loosened as well as his face did. He realized what she was going at. Ian was lying on the floor rubbing his ass. Jumping up on to his feet, he turned to Rikki…_

"_I swear! I didn't go in your room…! It was all Bryan!"_

_Pointing a finger at Bryan._

"_WAT! MY FAULT…!" He said in a harsh voice, yelling, "Why you little…!" But was shortly cut off by an extremely violent looking rikki. Both boys stood there in fear with sweat drops._

"_YOU WENT IN MY ROOM!" Forcing her head up while gritting her teeth, she slammed down her cup._

Bryan's POV

'_This is not good!'_

_Ian is standing by my side and although I'm about a meter away, I can still see him sweating like hell! Hehe! It's quite Hilarious when you see Ian struggling to not shit him self! _

_Oh… crap! I'm just in as much shit as he is! Actually! I'm in more! AHHHH… Noooooo…! Wait, wait… Calm it Bryan! You're working up a sweat over nothing. She's a girl and you're a boy that has been beaten and bruised way more then what she could possibly do! AND…! I'm way more over powering then she is!_

Normal POV 

"_I strongly suggest you remove yourselves from the kitchen before I do it personally for you!"_

_With that, Ian was out of the door faster then a bullet on fire, leaving Bryan standing there. Rikki placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow._

_Bryan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow back at her._

"_I'm not as fucking wimpy as turd face!"_

"_Really! Wanna try that theory…"_

_Rikki new that if she had a fight with him he would win! Hands down! But, she new that even though Bryan was rough and dominating, he would never hurt a girl, especially herself. He got sorter, on the inside! _

_Still standing there, Rikki made her first move. She suddenly disappeared from in front of him. Fading in from his side, His quick reflexes dogged her punch, that she made weak, and grasped her are pulling her down. Then slipped both of his vigorous arms around her waist trapping her, in his control! _

_Facing him, she let out a sigh…Her feet were lifted of the ground, about afoot, so it mad it hard for her to move or wiggle, for she was sandwiched between his arms and body! _

"_Fine…you win, but I'm still not happy about you being in my room!"_

"_I doubt you will ever get over that, will you?" Bryan remarked._

"_Maybe…maybe not!" She wiggled a bit, trying to free her arms but it was futile, he was squeezing to tightly for her to realise from._

"_Come on Rikki! I didn't touch or do anything in your room!" He stared at her with puppy eyes on (Bryan…Puppy eyes… Hard to imagine). So pure and stress less, Filled the orbs of his shimmering eyes. _

_She looked away, but she could still feel him looking upon her with his puppy eyes. She turned her head and glanced at him from the side._

"_Krise almighty! Ok… I forgive you, but please put me back on my feet were I can Breath!"_

_Bryan stood her back down, and let go. She brushed her self of and then shook her head grinning to her self._

"_What's up with you?" Bryan questioned._

"_Just thinking off the fear in your eyes wene I screamed at you and Ian…You looked so innocent but we all know that's not true!" _

_She walked of, out the room, leaving a clueless Bryan standing In the Kitchen._

"_I am too innocent… I think!" Scratching his head..._

* * *

Me: Not much Tala... Sorry

Tala: Your not sorry... Youdid that on perpose this time!

Bryan: Tala! Do i detect a hint of jealousy?

Tala: Fuck off do ya! (wonders ofin to the backgroundmumbling to himself)

Please review or comment, and thanks for reading!

**Next chapter**

...Thendo you think his back for revenge or something?

Tala sigh in disbeleave, then glanced at the ceiling.

"I just dont know!"


	3. Friends are for real!

This chapter is more romance then humour/suspense. 

_Tell me what you think at the end of the chapter because I like to hear about it! Byez… _

_**

* * *

**_

_**He knows were you are!**_

Last time… 

"_Just thinking off the fear in your eyes wene I screamed at you and Ian…You looked so innocent but we all know that's not true!" _

_She walked of, out the room, leaving a clueless Bryan standing In the Kitchen._

"_I am too innocent… I think!"_

* * *

"…" _Speaking_

'…_Italic…' Thoughts _

'…_Not Italic…' Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 3: Friend's are for real!

_Rikki went up the stairs and disappeared into her room._

_Scanning her eyes over the area, not much mess was made, but was still pissed off about the whole incident._

_She got changed in to a black skirt that goes down to about mid thigh. She slipped on a crop top that had the symbolof HIM._

_She made her way over to the bed and slumped herself back, speared out over it._

_Her hand fell onto something that it seemed to recognize, so she clenched it in her palm and brought it to her face. A purple and black beyblade, carrying a bit chip in the centre. _

_A Huge black daunting wear-wolf, with red eyes that glistened with effulgent depth, was her bitbeast Volzing. Snarling viciously, it showed its dripping jaws of abrupt teeth. _

_Shutting her calm eyes, she concentrated on the undisturbed tones and vibrations around the room._

"_At last…Peace and quiet…" Slowly drifting away, a knock at the door brought her back. She looked up, then dropped her head back down, sighing._

"_Come in…"_

_The door clicked open, revealing Tala looking heavy eyed._

"_Oh… sorry Rikki! I didn't know you were asleep. I'll come back later…" Pulling the door to, but was stopped._

"_No, Its ok! I wasn't asleep." Sitting herself up on the bed, she signalled for him to come in. Tala strolled in, pushing the door to._

"_Just came to see if you were ok after you and Bryan had that argument." She gave a smile then replied…_

"_Yer, I'm ok. It wasn't really an argument but when he picked me up, he court my elbow and it's throbbing like hell!"_

_Tala walked over and sat by her. Examining her arm, he saw a big purple and brown bruise forming around her elbow section._

"_You have a bruise on the inside of you elbow, not to bad though!" said Tala._

_Pulling her arm up, she glanced at the purple and brown blob on her arm._

"_Ah, It will go! So wats up with you? You look really tired and beat today!" Rikki lent her head side wards, a bit, and gazed at Tala, who was staring back._

"_Um… Its nothing, really!" He quickly turned his attention to another object in the room, trying to seem ok, but his words were too sudden and rushed to go unnoticed._

_Detecting Rikki's facial expression, he turns his body 90 around from Rikki._

_The thoughts in his mind were hassling all over the place. _

'_Shit! She is staring at me and I don't know how long I can't keep this up. Wat am I on about! She probably already knows. GOD! When I'm around her… I…I can't lie or fake stuff as good as I use to.'_

_Rikki placed a hand on his shoulder and went to pull, making Tala tense up dramatically. Retreating her hand, she new that something was wrong. _

_Tala put his hand on his shoulder, letting his head down and said…_

" _I really hoped I didn't have to tell you…"_

_Undoing his jacket, and carefully bearing it off his tender skin, Tala revealed his abused body. All up his back and shoulders carried slits and gashes._

"_OH MY GOD! Tala…I'm so…so…sorry! I didn't mean…"_

_A finger pressed against her lips cut her off._

"_No… Rikki…Please don't be sorry! It's not your fault…"_

_Gawking at his muscular body, she noticed that some off them were still bleeding and weeping. Rikki made Tala lay down on her bed, while she got some First aid medical bandages and anti-septic wipes._

_With an anti-septic wipe, she began to clean up his open wounds, being careful not to hurt him._

_Tala looked at were she was cleaning then looked back…_

"_Are you trying to be careful and not to hurt me?" He gave a grin towards Rikki. _

"_Yer… why? Does it hurt or something because it's meant to sting." She looked up at him._

"_Nope! I can't feel anything. Don't forget, I can cope with pain more then the average person!"_

"_I thought they removed all the Cyber bits to you?"_

_Tala sat up on the bed and gazed at his body that was now on the way to fall recovery. Rikki was rapping the bandages around his top part of his arm._

"_Yeah… they did remove most of the cyber bits from my body, but because I was so much like a cyborg, they said that keeping pacific parts like perfectly clear vision and fast healing would do me better then to go with out it! By the way…"_

_Rikki looked up at him with her big blue unblemished orbs…_

"_Thanks…"_

"_Your welcome!" Walking of in to the toilet, Tala was left to himself for a while._

_Tala was so surprised that someone actually cared for him!_

'_No one has ever done stuff like that to me before…Is it natural for someone to be that nice to another person that done so much damage before? What am I saying…? She's just doing it because she probably wants something. That's what normally people tend to do when one wants something that another has!'_

_Rikki walked back in and sat beside Tala, who was looking very suspiciously at her, but she didn't notice. She glanced up at him and realized his expressions._

"_What!" _

" _Do you want something off me?" Tala replied in a suspecting voice with a frown on._

"_No… Why?" She said so innocently._

_Tala's frown disappeared from sight and he looked surprised and relaxed…_

"_Oh… nothing then."_

_Rikki had a question lingering in her head that she was dying to ask Tala but didn't know when or how to say it!_

"_Um… Tala, Can I ask you a question or something?"_

"_Yer, go ahead!"_

"_Looking at your cuts makes me wonder… How did you do this?"_

_Tala looked at the door then back at Rikki's Blue Eyes. He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell her or not, Then he came to a decision. He lent over and whispered to her…_

"_What ever you do, don't tell Bryan, Spencer or Ian…_

_Please promise me!" Rikki's Face was all focused on Tala's. She gave a quick nod._

_Tala slipped his jacket back on then sat down next to Rikki, leaving it undone._

" _I'll cut straight to the point Ok… Boris has managed to escape from Russia after that explosion 2 weeks ago. I don't know how or who helped him but he managed to track me down during lunch today, with 2 others accompanying him. He extended his hand to me and said to rejoin the group. I refused his offer and told him to stick it up his ass so far that he'll be heaving on it!" _

_Tala retrieved his blade, holding it tightly in his hand._

" _Because I spat his offer back at him, he challenged me to a match by setting 2 blader's on to me. I…I lost to them and then beaten. They were too powerful for me… The energy their bitbeast gave off was outstanding and overwhelming! I could hardly breath, and my body was gashed and battered badly. They left me in the streets for someone else to find me. I felt so weak and fragile… something that I have never witnessed before. I blacked out after that and I thought the worst had happened. I remember falling back, which I believed was eternity to come, darkness surrounded me. I was about to surrender to it, and then I felt someone grab me and settled me back to my feet. Wene I looked up to see the person who saved me… I was in the toilets, crouching on the floor… They had gone!" Tala's eyes were wide but the pupil had shrunk. They were filled up with compassion and disbelieve at the same time. He shook his head then looked at Rikki who was still listening._

" _You Probably don't believe me and… and I don't blame you!"_

" _No! I do believe you…but Tala, if what you are saying is true about Boris! Then do you think that after what we did to him… Do you think his back for revenge or something?"_

_Tala sighed in confusion, then glanced at the roof._

" _I just don't know!"_

_Standing up straight, Rikki stretched out. Turning around, she placed a reinsuring hand on his knee, kneeling down._

" _What ever happens… we'll be ready."_

_Tala looked up as she walked over to the door, speaking of her final word, before dismissing herself._

"_Oh yeah…I think its best you got some sleep and that… I'll tell the boys you'll having an early night…"_

"_Wait there… Are you implying something?"_

"_Yep…You look like shit!" She said in a teasing voice._

_With that remark, Tala screwed his face up and stuck his tongue out, making her giggle. She walked out, leaving him in complete silence._

_Tala looked at the clock that flashed 7:52pm. He took of his jacket and placed it on the floor in a neat pile, next to the bed. _

_It was already dark out side, but it kept its warmth. _

_He strolled over to the French glass doors that lead out onto a balcony, over looking there back garden. Pushing the doors open, he walked to the edge, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Tala Gazed up at the universe, that seemed to be glimmering down upon him a priceless golden shimmer. The stars twinkled blissful, as his eyes watched the moons light._

_He could remember 3 years ago wene he first saw rikki…_

_**- - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Flash back**_

- - - - - - - - - - 

'Walking down the hall, loud talking was heard coming from a room filled with people, dressed in work clothes or suits. Most of the people were parents and there kids, who had just, came back from their tore around the school's premises (Abby).

Boris was standing in the crowd of people, explaining who, how, why and what goes on at the Abby!

Glancing across the room, he saw 13-15 year old kids playing beyblade in the dish…

"Come on… You can do it!" Routed a brown haired kid.

"Take 'em down!" shouted the other.

As they're blade clashed together, both flew out the dish, landing behind them.

Both boys looked disappointed, and stepped away from the dish.

Tala wondered in and sat down, on a bench that on the other end had a girl… No older then 12. The girl looked at Tala, then looked away quickly. He glimpsed sideway, and then realized that the girl was a bit afraid of the whole plan of her coming her to an 'Only boys' school. Scanning his eyes over the crowd of children, 2 of them walk up to the girl, standing right in front of her…

"Why don't you get up and beyblade like the rest of us?" Looking down at her she gave a ' don't know' look at the boys…

"I don't really want to…!" She replied, staring sideways.

"Come on! You are the only one who hasn't battle yet!

Or are you a chicken to do so!" A disturbing grin appeared on one of the boys face.

She looked up at him with an 'Bring it on' Expression.

Stepping up to the dish, both opponents held out there launchers.

"3…2…1, LETITRIP!" Shouted the ref.

Both blades were on a chase around the dish, not know who was catching whom.

The boy glared at her with an evil looking smirk.

"So girl… Wats you name?"

"For your information… Its Rikki!"

"Rikki, huh! Well Rikki… Your blade doesn't stand a chance against mine and is about to go flying in to orb! TRIZING! METAL SPIKE ATTACK! NOW!"

Rikki's blade swerved his bitbeast attack, making the boy gasp in shock.

"How can that be… Your just a girl! Your not meant to dodge it!"

A Grin crept on to Rikki's face…

"So… because I'm a girl, you think that I'm pathetic and should loose! And let you take it all!…Well, not in my books. VOLZING… INTERNAL DARKNESS! "

Blackness surrounded the boy's bitbeast making it go into a state of panic and confusion. The darkness slowly froze everything that was in its wrath, suddenly… huge dark Red eye appeared form the black background, making a high pitch screech shatter the frozen bitbeast then fading from the red eye's.

The boy fell to the floor in utter devastation, picking up his beyblade that had not shattered.

Tala's eyes casted toward the girl that had snatched the victory from the other boy. Getting up, he walked toward the girl, who was now leaning against the wall. She looked at him…

"If you want a battle… I'm not gonna fight!" She said, getting up to walk of.

"No! I don't want to fight… I see you have a bitbeast called Volzing! Mines called Wolborg… and I'm Tala…"

Holding out a hand, in sigh of welcome. Rikki took his greeting and gave one to him, by shacking.

"Im…Rikki!" Her eye's lit up with comfort, making Tala wonder ifs there's more to life then just hurting others… like friendship.'

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**End flashback **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_Making his way back in to the room, shutting the door behind him, He sat on her bed, looking at the photo's she had, in frames._

_He picked up one of Rikki, her Mum and sister, laughing and smiling. Placing that one back down, he kept looking at other one's, until…_

_Slowly bringing it to his face, he looked astonished and out standed. Glancing over the photo, he felt a warm feeling fill him up from the inside out. The picture showed a bright sunny day, shinning down on to Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Tala and Rikki. All huddled together on the floor, with cheerful expression written all over their faces, having a good time._

_At the bottom of the frame, 10 words read 'They came and went, however true friends stand by you…'_

_Tala placed the photo back on the table, smiling to himself. He took his trousers off and plopped them on top of the jacket. Lying down on the bed, wear only his boxers.Tala eyes decided to steadily settle down, banishing them selves from reality and off into his own world…_

* * *

_I hope you liked it! It was a bit longer then the last chapter, so I hoped that it didn't blabber on… _Next time… 

…_Gaped open her eyes, to see blood covering the best of her body. Climbing up to her feet, she stared up at the top of the hill to see an icy pair of chilling dead blue eyes gazing upon her in the shadows…She carried on…_


	4. Just before 12pm

**__**

He knows were you are!

Yay! Finally the 4th chapter is up. Sorry it took me long enough time to write it. I had to set up our new computer first! Anyways… Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit more touchy this time

'Flashbacks'

' Thoughts'

"speaking"

****

Last time…

Lying down on the bed, wearing only his boxers. Tala eyes decided to steadily settle down, banishing them selves from reality and off into his own world…

**Chapter 4: Just before 12pm**

Hours had past since any movement was made in Rikki's room, where Tala fell asleep for the night.

Rikki was sitting with the rest of the boys in the kitchen, playing card games.

"I win again!" Quoted a happy Bryan.

"WHAT…How come? That's 3 wins in a row!" Replied Ian, in a hump.

"That would be due to my fantastic skills at card games…"

"What ever Bryan… That would be due to your skills at cheating and the phrase 'Big headed' !"

Sniggers came from Ian, Spencer and Rikki…

"Haha, very funny, now, wats the time smartass?" Aiming at Spencer.

"10.30...Come on! Your not going to bed already, are you? Just another couple of games!" persuaded Spencer.

"Fine 2 more games then I'm out of here! Who's dealing?"

Rikki got up and dumped her glass in the sink. Making her way to the door, she was stopped by Ian…

"Your not leaving now? Its only 10.30!"

She turned to face him sitting at the table with a deal of cards in his hand.

"I'm to tired to carry on, so I'm heading of to bed!" and with that she was out the door and up the stairs.

Walking towards her room she could here another victory yell from Bryan, who was laughing from the disappointment the other 2 boys probably felt.

Reaching her room, she noticed someone sleeping on her bed…Tala. She closing the door behind her, to make sure no one would come in.

Creeping over to the bed, she glanced at Tala who had more then happily made himself comfortable.

'Ok…Tala…wakie, wakie…No, um…rise n' shine…get up now!… Oh shut up Rikki!' She slowly poked him in the cheek , making him frown gently.

The clock shone 10.35. Turning back to Tala, Rikki poked him again, creating another frown on his face. She started to snigger, covering her mouth. Watching Tala sleeping, she grinned to no one in particular.

"Awwww! How sweet… you looks so peaceful" She remarked to herself. Her smile gradually altered to a bottomless stare of thoughts and mixed emotions…

"Yes…so sweet… but yet so serious…" she murmured to herself "Because of you… I have a family that take care of me, and show me the way to go… I want to tell Bryan, Spencer, Ian… and you… how much you mean to me… but I cant…!"

Tiptoeing to the door she slowly opened it and glanced back to Tala.

"…Forgive me…"

Tala's eye peeped open, just capturing Rikki leaving. His twinkling orb was weeping from the light coming through the door that was being closed. A tiny grin wrinkled his lips, on the account that he ears dropped her little comment about him.

Rolling over, Tala's eyes gently settled down again.

"…I forgive you…"

Rikki wondered down the hallway and into, what I suppose was, Tala's room.

Spencer's foot steps were heard leading up the stairs.

"Night guys…See you in the morning!"

A door was shut firmly. Bryan and Ian were making there way to bed, as well.

"Catch you in the morning Ian."

Stretching and yawning at the same time, he replied…

"Ditto to you Bry…"

Then both doors were heard closing silently. All was quiet and tranquil. T ala was still asleep in the wrong room, Bryan was found on the floor spread out, Spencer was in bed snoring while Ian was on the floor, facing the wrong end and snoring… He was all mangled.

Entering Tala's room, Rikki laid silent, however something was unsettled. The atmosphere was bitter and bleak. The surroundings were dead inclement. Rikki's emotions were tense and mixed , as she tossed in bed. Her expressions on her face were unease. Screwing her face up, every so often. A cold sweat over came here body.

The table next to her had an alarm clock flashing 11.58pm, 2 minutes to midnight.

Rikki's mind was lost in the depths of her past times at the Abby that, tonight, came back to haunt her dream.

**Rikki's Nightmare**

**Sprinting as fast as she could, Rikki was heading as far away from this gloomy looking fortress, located in the dark and murky streets of Moscow.**

**Her breathing was sudden and frosty. Binding her way through the lifeless buildings and corners, she kept glancing back, as if someone was hunting her down. The mist was thick and chilling, making her breath visible to see. Passing peoples homes, she started to bang on random doors, shouting and yelling…**

**"PLEASE… HELP!"**

**Every door she tried had no answer. There was no lights in Moscow on, not even a match was lit. Rikki ran into a park, that was covered in nightfall. Everything was dark making her blind to what was in front of her.**

**Her trial came at a hurried stop. Her feet were centimetres away from a steep slope, been made slippery by the ice. It lead deeper into the gloom, making it impossible to see what was down there.**

**Peering down it, she hesitated to find another way round but was roughly jerked on both of her shoulders. Staggering down the hill on her back, she just managed to swerve the bushes and brunches from trees.**

**When she finally came to a blunt stop, Rikki sourly gaped open her eyes, to feel blood covering her bottom lip and nose. Climbing up to her feet, she stared up at the top of the hill. An Icy pair of chilling dead, blue eyes were gazing upon her in the shadows.**

**Carrying on through the park's mist, Rikki turned around to still see those cold-blooded eyes following her every move.**

**Everything seemed to defused at this point. Looking back around in front of her, stood Tala. She stopped and gasped from surprise. Her eyes formed a more comfortable look about them**

**She made her way over to him and rapped her arms around his waist.**

**"Tala… I'm so glad to see you!" she said trying hard to hold back her emotional tears.**

**However… Something felt disturbing and uncomfortable. Slowly pulling away, she glanced up to find a pair of distant blue orbs gazing down at her, repelled and in disgust. Taking a couple of steps back , she noticed Tala's face was whiter then usual. Then out of the blackness came a sub figured hand, placing it's self on Tala's shoulder.**

**Rikki started to shake her head in disbelief.**

**" …no…"**

**A mocking laughter started to abrupt from the owner of the hand. Emerging from the shadows, came Bryan, then Spencer and Ian. All with the same coldness in there eyes.**

**"no…NO, Its not true!" Shouted Rikki, feeling confused. A hasty, deep voice spoke out…**

**"Oh…but Rikki…Its very true…Just as your gonna find out!"**

**The laughter started up again but this time it was more louder and violent. Rikki's Eyes swelled up with tears, penetrating the skin. Bringing her hands to her head, she screeched on the top of her lungs…**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**End nightmare**

Briskly snapping open her eyes, she lunged forward into a pair of welcoming arms, waiting for her.

"Its all right now…" came a soft whisper belonging to a certain red hair boy…"It was just a nightmare…"

The window in the room was slide open, letting the cold chill breeze in. She focused out the window. Her orbs contained emotional tears grouting her heart down. Tala looked down, deep in to her eyes, to find out what was the matter. He was normally able to see peoples emotions through there eyes.

The moonlight glowed a luminous golden colour, that revealed a cerulean radiate blue gleaming from Rikki's eyes.

"…Please don't leave me…"

The veils were flowing in the wind. Rikki drew here attention back to Tala, who now seemed to be really caring then usual.

'This isn't like Tala to be really caring and huggable…For what I can remember… this seems like the first time…'

Tala's grip on Rikki tightened a bit. He could feel her heart beat calming down and her fears fly away.

Slowly releasing her from his body's clutch, his hand kept a place on her shoulders.

She looked up to meet his pleasurable stare.

"Leave you… why would I leave…?"

She slowly closed her eyes, while tears trickled down her cheeks.

He drew her back into another soothing hug, making his grip on her impossible to break free from.

"W-whacha all doin up…?" A incredibly zoned out Ian was standing in the door way, blinking every 2 seconds, trying to focus. Bryan peered behind him, stretching and yawning.

"Why are all you lot up at…" Glancing at the digital clock on the table…" WOW…12.06…! Goodnight!" Bryan wonder of back to bed.

Spencer walked in then back to his bed, after realising the time as well.

Ian gave a shrug' as to say 'Arrrr fuck this, I'm goin to'.

Looking back at Rikki, he new what she was so upset over!

"Rikki… I'm not going to leave you… Nor will Bryan, nor Spencer, nor Ian…!

If this is about Boris, He won't be using his mind tricks on us anymore. I would rather spend the rest of my life in jail, for all the wrong things he made me do in my life…Then becoming a cyber solider, again!" A smile appeared on Rikki's face… "Anyway, if I was in jail, all locked up, I would still be able to see you when you came to visit me…! I'll make sure he doesn't touch you, let alone, lay a finger print on you or hurt you. " A grin made its way on his face, as well.

" Hold on, I'll be back in a minute…" Tala got of the bed and wondered out.

Rikki's POV

I got up from the bed and walked over to the window that was still open. Yes… Tala is right about one thing…He would never go back to the life he use to own. I know that for sure… But I think it was to late to say that Boris wouldn't lay a finger on me, in any shape or form…he came tonight…but what for?

Tala came back in the room carrying his pillow and a duvet. Placing it on the floor next to me, he went over to the cupboard and started to look through them.

"I'm staying here tonight…In my room!"

"Do you want me to go back in to my room…?

End POV

Turning around, he dropped the compacted mattress on his head.

"…Ouch…No, the whole point me stay here is to make sure your ok!"

"Oh…ok!"

Assembling the bed, he crawled on to the mattress. laying down facing upwards, he placed his arms behind his head.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the gym, to get some excise and our new membership cards. I was wondering if your coming with us…?

Looking at Rikki, she nodded her head in sign of accepting.

Gradually, everyone was asleep and the house was calm again…Till the morning!

* * *

**Next time...**

"AHHHHHHH! What is SHE doing here!" But was yanked to his ass by Ian.

"SHHH Shut up will ya!" He whispered to Bryan. Looking back down, he crindged at the sight.

"But WHAT is she doing here!" He nearly yelled, but didnt quite manage.

* * *

Tala: Your in my room! I get a room! YAY! My own room! Bryan, Bryan... Bryan?

Bryan: ...And then i was trying to push the bitch of but you know... they have claws, so Tala tryed to... WHAT?

Tala: Bryan... who are you speaking to...?

Bryan:...um...Shifty eyes...Ian!

Me:I'v been watch him for about 10minutes... He was talking to the wall.

Bryan & Tala: AHHHHH...were did you come from?

Me: More to the point... Were did YOU come from?

Bryan & Tala:...confused look...Huh?

Me: Hope you liked it, More intresting the the first ones... I Think! Please review because i would like to know what you think and so on...

Tala: Were did i come from? Well... i walked through the door, then found Bryan and...

Me:Tala... shut up, it was to confuse you! anyways...byez


	5. IAN…You aggravating little…!

**__**

He knows were you are!

Chapter 5 is a bit more in the higher mood. Hope you like this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it! See ya…

Sorry it took me so long to write! And Thanks to all the people that have commented on it and reviewed!

* * *

****

_Chapter 5: IAN…You aggravating little…!_

_The next morning came. Rising over the country, the sun was gleaming, however, snow was still covering the grounds around the mansion._

_Tala's eyes fluttered open but soon squinted shut from the daylight. He could hear someone in the background behind him getting closer. A hand poked his bear waist, making him shiver slightly._

_"Have a nice sleep rik…" As he turned over , Tala came face-to-face with someone he least expected…Ian!_

_His eyes sprung open in surprise. Slamming himself back, his head collided in to the edge of the table._

_"SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT" Yelled Tala. Blood was oozing from his newly opened wound._

_Ian just sat back and watched in amusement. He then thought it was a good idea to ask…_

_"Hey Tala… Have a nice sleep your self? Guess you weren't expecting me this morning!" Sniggering at the throught._

_Tala's frozen eyes narrowed them selves, not looking amused at all._

_"No, I wasn't expecting YOU!" Hissed Tala, rubbing his bump._

_"Well…You seem to still be able to complain, so…you must be ok!"_

_Tala turned his gaze away, looking out the window…_

_"Ian, get lost!" retaliated Tala._

_"And you still have some sense left in you… Or was that knocked into you wene you hit your head…!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Down stairs, the other 3 were happily sat down having breakfast and listening to there little scrap up stairs. Foot steps were heard storming down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Ian burst in the door and dived into the cupboard, shutting the door behind him. Tala raced in ready to kill anyone in his way. His hawk like eyes scanned the room._

_"WHERE IS HE?" Snapped Tala, still holding his head._

_"Ian…?" asked Spencer._

_Tala's eyes, once again, narrows down from the name."…Ian…"He said in a low growl._

_Everyone immediately pointed to the cupboard door. Walking over to it, Tala nearly yanked the door of its hinges._

_"Hi Tala…Um…any better!" pulling him out, he clutched his fist ready to clobber the midget, but was stopped by a voice…_

_"That's not gonna make it better…and you know it!"_

_Glancing sideways, Tala's face stood emotionless, his eyes cold. Slowly realising his grip on Ian, he glared at Bryan._

_"It would make me feel better!" From the looks of everyone else, they were on Ian's side. He new it was not the right thing to do, But still… It would make him feel better!_

_"I thought you were pass the faze off beating people up…! Or am I wrong?" Quoted Rikki._

_"Yes, I am, but for Ian… I can make an exception!"_

_With that he stormed out the door._

_Everyone just looked at Ian…Who shrugged his shoulders…_

_"Guess its his time of the month…you know, PMT!" Everyone sweat dropped, falling over anime style. Bryan stood up shaking his head along with Spencer with one hand over his face and the other on his hip._

_Rikki got up and headed of to see if Tala was all right. He may be gentle to her but when it comes to the boys…well, lets just say there's no cutting slack while Tala has control._

_Rikki's POV_

_As I was heading out the door, I could hear Spencer telling Ian to stop winding people up and for being such a idiot. Mind you, Spencer has always been the older roll model to us, teaching us not to fight when its not necessary. Bryan didn't like the idea of not being able to lay a punch on his victims face, and hearing the crunch of there nose crushing under the impact. Tala agreed to it and ordered it to be a responsibility. Even now, Bryan gets all tight up over it, but not as much as what he use to be like!_

_When I first meet the Demolition boys, Tala, Spencer and Ian were very contain and secretive in away. They hardly showed any emotion, what so ever. Only once did they prove me wrong about having no feelings, but that was a one off. However, Bryan had to be the most cold hearted, short tempered, teen I have ever meet. They all have change in away… a lot!_

_Flashback_

'After that little battle with that kid, I meet Tala. He seemed different to other boys I have meet before.

Later that day, when my parents left me and some of my belongings behind, I decided to go on a tour around the premises to get my bearings. Out side, the snow was still falling misplacing it self all over the place.

I had my thick jeans and boots on. My jacket was quite weather prof, to stop the cold frost from finding away to my skin. I strolled out side, into the snow, were a couple of other girls greeted me.

" Hi there…" greeted one of the girls with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm Molly!" They both looked no older then 12 or 13, around my age. Molly had big, glistering Green eyes and light brown hair, tied back. She was wearing a purple and green jacket with boots over the top of her trousers. The other girl had Brown eyes and dark brown hair, about shoulder length. She had the same style of clothing but in red and Yellow.

The other girl smiled too…

"…and I'm Jo!"

I gave a slight grin/smile, then replied…

"I'm Rikki…nice to meet you!"

We sat down on a bench, quit close to the outside beyblade dishes and had a chat about are families and past .

From the corner of my left eye, I caught a glimpse of Tala Standing around with 3 other boys. They were all smirking and doing little gesture to what they were saying, except for one boy that just stood with his arms cross. They were standing to far away for me to hear.

I carried on talking to Molly and Jo about girl stuff and beyblading, until…

"Well, well, well…What do we have here? If it isn't little old Jo, and her gang of hores!" We glanced around to see a boy about the age of 14. He had on a black pair of jeans and shoes with a long sleeved jumper under a short sleeved jacket. Standing behind him was 4 other boys. "I new one day you would come out of hiding and face me only to be beaten once again!"

They all had the same smirk displayed on there ugly faces.

"Whats he doing here?" Whispered Molly.

Jo gave the boys a uncomforting glare, as to say 'Fuck the hell out of here!'

"Fuck off and Leave us alone!" Retaliated Jo, in a flat tone.

"Nah… I think I'll enjoys it if I stay…" The boys lip creased up at the end, creating a disgusting grin.

Stepping forward, right in front of the boys. I managed to bury away my emotions from my facial expressions.

"She said go away!" I said in a harsh, demanding voice, trying not to flinching.

"Awwwwwww… Trying to be a taught girl? Hahahaha, That's a joke I can laugh at all day!" He turned his attention to Jo.

"I was wondering Jo, After you were kicked off the team, were did you go! Its not like you had any were to go and cry, so just tell me that!" He scrolled his face, then looked at me.

"Oh and another thing… I didn't expect to see you in the Abby! I mean, come on, you couldn't even get a grip of your blade…! They must have been desperate!"

We started to walk away, heading back to the Abby's entrance, when all of a sudden someone grabbed me by the collar. Lifting me up of the ground, they turned me around to face them. It was one of the boys from behind had pulled me up close to his face.

"Get **OFF **you jerk!" I yelled from suffocation and frustration.

"Awww such a little pretty thing! Such a shame you didn't do modelling, cos then you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty, would ya? " spoke the boy, in a mocking tone of voice.

I could feel myself reaching the end of my tether. Clenching my fist up tightly, I swung my arm around, colliding it right in the boys face. Bang smack in the middle of his nose. Breaking free from his clutch, I dropped to my feet. The boy fell backwards on to the ground, blood leaking from his nose.

The leader of the group frowned daggers at me.

"Why you little punk!"

He launched him self forward at me, getting ready to punch. I new that I was not going to dodge this in time! I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to come…but Nothing happened! I opened my eyes slowly to come face to face with the back of someone. I looked up at the back of the persons head.

Red hair…That's… TALA! I gradually peered around to see 3 other boys holding there victims, either, in a head lock , by the neck or on the floor pointing there launcher at them. I looked at Tala and the boy , who was gonna knock me out. Tala's palm caught the punch and his knee was roughly jabbed into the boys stomach. After a split second, Tala realest the bully, letting him collapsed on the settled snow. The same was repeated with the other 3 unknown boys, and there victims. One of the 5 tyrants , was slumped on the floor unharmed, but was just a sitting target waiting to be shoot down. Tala and his team-mates swiftly noticed the thug on the floor, shacking on the spot. The lavender haired boy held his launch out in front of him and Like a gun, he flicked it up slightly making a clicking sound like a gun being loaded. The fear got the better of the boy, scurrying away.

I quickly remembered Jo and Molly. Spinning on my hills, I legged it over to them.

"Are you 2 ok?" I very nearly spat out, from worry.

"Yer… we're fine, but your not!" Jo said. Molly was looking over at Tala and the other guys, who were now staring at us.

"That's a relief!" Helping them up from the ground, Then walked up to Tala.

"Um…Thanks for the help!" I said looking down at the snow. He looked down at me with a smirk on.

"You should try to avoid those shit stirrers… They're just fucked up!"

I glanced at the other boys standing behind him (I won't describe them because you already know!)

He realised what I was doing and decided to introduce us…

"This is Bryan, Spencer and Ian. We're called the Demolition boys around here."

Spencer and Ian nodded, as to say hi. Bryan just opened and eye, then went back to leaning against the cold stone wall.

I gave a smile, in sign of saying hello. Molly and Jo came and stood behind me.

"This is Jo and Molly…" Both girls smiled nicely at them.

The boys carried on staring as the lavender haired boy snorted, crossing his arms…

Tala had a ear piece in his ear, so that he could hear when Boris wanted something. A tiny crackle was heard from it and Tala signalled for the Demolition boys to move.

"We have to leave…" he gave a nod And with that they vanished from are sights.'

__

End flashback

I suppose in a way, we all look out for each other. I never use to, because I didn't trust no one, until then.

They showed me how to trust people better but to always keep your guard up.

Slowly I pushed the door open to reveal a red head sitting on the bath tubs ledge.

End POV

Tala glanced up at her, then looked away. He didn't say nothing except…

"I thought you were on Ian's side…?"

Walking over to him, Rikki was silent. She wasn't taking sides, for it would end up in one big scrap. No, she didn't see the point in that, but what she came for was about to happen…

Bryan strolled through the door, looking rather…One might say, Pissed off! Attached to him was a wiggling Ian, whining about crap that not even he new.

Holding Ian in front of himself, Bryan showed Ian's beyblade, to the side of him.

"Do it Ian…! Or else!" came Bryans threat, as he signalled for it to go down the loo! Ian Blinked rapidly, then screwed up his face in defeat. "FINE, fine…I'll do anything! Just don't drop my blade!"

"…Anything, you say!" Bryan face looked superstitious.

"…Ok, not anything **but just don't drop my blade!**"

Bryan look disappointed but decided to get on with it. Releasing Ian, he crossed his arms and stood by the door.

The midget picked himself of the floor while cursing Bryan under his breath.

Facing Tala, he sighed, then carried on…

"I'm sorry for making a fool out of you and making you cutting your head and getting you all steamed up and making you chase me around the house and laughing at you and for not apologizing sooner…"

A little 'a hum…' was heard coming from Bryans direction.

"I was just getting there…!" Looking back at Tala, "…And for going in your room! There… I'm done… Happy!"

Bryan gave a nod and before Ian could run of, he grabbed his collar again and manhandled him out the room.

Tala sat there, in silence, wondering what had just happened as Rikki was left in the same situation as well.

She looked up at Tala.

"I'll leave you alone…" Getting up, she headed to the door, only to be stopped.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" Turning around, Tala's face said it all. He wasn't trying to look cute but when ever he looked hurt, and decided to show how he felt. Tala always had big blue and purple eyes, that seemed to light up.

She turned back to the door for a few seconds, then walked over to the cabinet.

"Fine…But, you ow me one!"

"WHAT! I OW YOU ONE! Wasn't I the one that stayed with you last night and wasn't I the one that helped calm your nerves down!" Questioned Tala looking very surprised!

"Hehe…you are so funny when you get all wound up!" She placed some bandages on the floor and signalled for him to come and sit next to her…and so he did. Tala dropped his head down on her lap as she was cleaning up the injury on his head.

"By the way…" She said, finishing the dressing, Tala looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks…" He stared at her as to say 'Huh?' But then realized.

"Oh… that's ok!" He gave a smile, "Thank you…"

* * *

Hey there, thanks again for viewing it! If you can please leave a comment or something to tell me what you think... Thanks.

See you all next time!


	6. Things are changing

_**'He knows where you are!'**_

_Tala: FINALY! She up dates..._

_Me: ' Im sorry people, i had loads of work to do..._

_Tala: Yeah! Dont we all but we still get on with life... I mean for crying out loud women... Life still lives on!_

_Me: >. Next time, YOU write it! anyways... hope u like it i hopefully i will update soon! Oh yer, i got into college! WOW! that means i can draw more of tala and manga- Sweet!_

_**Things are changing...**_

_Pretty much, the whole house was quite. After that little incident, Tala and Ian had both calmed down, much to Rikki's relief._

"_Sooo, what time u guys heading out to the gym?" Sitting down at the table, Rikki was swivelling her glass of water._

_Bryan looked at the clock and started to count under his breath…_

_5 minutes past and he was still muttering something, then finally._

"_in about 5 minutes… I think." _

_Everyone's sweat dropped. Spencer placed a hand on His head and started to pat._

"_Its ok Bryan… we know its hard!"_

_A vein formed on his forehead from being insulted._

"_I'm not stupid! If that's what you are implying? I just got confused, that's all!"_

"_Yes Bryan, we believe you!" Spencer started to nod his head slowly while still patting. Ian couldn't resist laugh while rolling on the floor._

_After sorting out there bags and drinks, they headed out to the gym for a good work out._

"_Hey Rikki… Is Tala not coming?" asked Ian._

_Looking towards the direction of the bathroom, she shook her head._

" _Don't think is a good idea…" staring at Ian, " I think he had a bit of a bad night as well!"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, the guys were off._

_Rikki made her way back to the bathroom to find Tala laying in the bath tub…asleep!_

_Grinning to herself, she was debating whether to wake him or leave him. She went upstairs and grab a pillow, then went down to where Tala was and placed under his head for support. _

_Tala was left asleep…_

_Tala's dream_

_Standing in front of the house, Tala could hear laughter and excitement coming from children playing around him. Tala was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, with a muscle top on that was black too. Sitting down on the grass, was a little girl no older then 6. Her blue eyes filled with tears, trickling down her face. They much resembled Rikki's eyes. Red hair covered the side of her face that fell to about mid back, but was put up in a pony tail. She held a beyblade in the palm of her hand. Tala squinted at the object, trying to focus on the item…It was a silver blade with a bit chip in the middle, that looked familiar. He backed of slightly when he caught a glimpse of it. _

_What was a sunny day slowly turned, creating a dark cloud. All the other kids started to disappear one by one until the little girl was left alone in silence. Tala walked over to her gently, careful not to make a sound. A young lady around the age of 22 came from the front door of the house, looking very worried. It started to rain._

_Tala couldn't see her face properly because of her hair covering it. She wondered over to the little child and started to whisper softly. He couldn't make out the first bit but it came clearer…_

"_Mummy… why? Why isn't he coming home?" cried the young child._

"_Baby, daddy is a busy man and he's away at a…"_

" _No mummy… He's always away! Ever since that guy from the Abby came!"_

_Tala scrawled at the word 'Abby', but carried on listening. He tried again to see the young lady but had no luck still. _

"_No sweet… He's a bad man that daddy is trying to get rid off…He'll be home soon. I promise!" The young lady stood up and went to go in with the girl, but she remained settled on the ground…_

" _No mummy… you said that last time… It never happened!" Her orbs filled up with masses of tears, whelming up…_

_The lady pushed her hair back to reveal her face. Tala stood rooted to the spot in shock… Could his eyes be playing on him? Was what he saw for real? He couldn't believe it… The young lady was…Rikki!_

_She picked up the little girl, sobbing her eyes dry, and walked in through the door. Tala followed in pursuit and slipped through the door before it closed. _

_He new where he was, but everything looked different. Different walls, different lights, different floor…_

_Glancing around the main hall, he came across a table with letters on. Looking closer, he read the name 'Mr _Ivanov'.

_Tala Frowned 'why would a letter be addressed to me? Could I be…'_

_All a sudden, the door bell went. Rikki walked over to it and opened the door to revile a postman holding an envelope._

"_Is… Mr _Ivanov _in…?" quoted the man._

"_ah no…sorry. My husband is out…" Replied Rikki._

_Tala gasped heavily… 'No way! I couldn't be, I cant be… how can I? If I'm married to her, that means…'_

"_Mummy… who is it?" asked the young girl._

" _No one Sophie. Go back to bed…" Rikki said in a demanding but kind tone, but Sophie didn't move. Rikki looked up at her…_

"_Whats wrong…?"_

_Tala looked at her to. Sophie's eyes widened in horror with her mouth open._

_Rikki looked back at the postman, to see blood seeping from his mouth and chest._

_Slowly he collapsed to the floor in front of Rikki. A black figure lurked behind him. Rikki stepped back in silence with her mouth open from the sight. The black figure walked through the door, treading over the dead body which laid spilling blood everywhere. The figure raised his hand, aiming a gun at the little girl._

_Tala clenched his fist…_

" _Leave them alone!" He yelled, throwing his fist fall force into the side of the person, but instead, his hand went straight through. Tala gritted his teeth and growled. The figure looked dead straight at Tala and grinned…_

"_Better luck next time." Stated the mysterious figure, leaving Tala in his footsteps._

_Tala didn't no what to do. How did the dark figure see him but no one else can?_

_The gun was still aimed at the girl. Rikki looked around, realizing what she saw. _

"_SOPHIE, RUN!" Screeched Rikki, running towards her._

_Tala could predict how this was going to end and he would have to witness it._

_The trigger was pulled back loading the gun…_

"…_Wonder if she'll make it…" mocked the voice… "suppose we'll never know."_

_And with that the gun was fired, echoing through out the halls…_

_Everything seemed to have slowed down. Tala's eyes were Closed shut and only afterwards, when the silence settles in, did he look up._

_The black figure had gone, leaving no evidence, only the body of what was once a young lady…_

_Tala dropped to his knee's, tears whelming up deeply in his orbs from the sight in front of him… _

"_Why?…why?…WHY!"_

_End dream_

_He woke up from startling himself. Looked around the bathroom he couldn't find Rikki. Getting out of the tub, he started to search for her. Looking in every single room he came across but had no luck. Tala heart was racing like hell. He started to think about the dream and asking that question…Maybe? Running upstairs, he still couldn't find her. _

"_Rikki!… RIKKI!" At this point, Tala was worried about her where about._

_The door clicked downstairs and a voice called out._

"_I'm back!" It was Rikki._

_Tala found her, walking towards the kitchen, carrying a bag of shopping. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bag down. All of a sudden, two arms wrapped them selves around her and she was pulled into a hug._

"_Huh?" Asked Rikki, in a scared tone of voice. "Are you ok Tala?" _

_He didn't answer the question, all he said was "I'm glad your back."_

_He pulled away and started to check the windows and doors._

"_If someone is at the door…I'll get it!" Rikki didn't understand what was wrong._

"_Tala, What's wrong? Why?"_

"_Just don't! I'll get it." Repeated Tala. He went to exit the kitchen but was stopped._

"_Tala… What's wrong? Please tell me…" _

_Tala turned around to face Rikki. Instead of saying anything, he just stood and stared at her. After a while of silence and gazing, he walked straight up to her and gave her a tight hug again…_

" _I don't want to loose you again…" _

" _loose me…again?" Tala pulled back and explained the dream._

"_That's why I don't want to loose you. The dream really shook me up and I found it a bit worrying when I couldn't find you around the house." Rikki nodded her head in understanding. _

"_I'm…I'm also afraid about the fact that he could come back."_

"_Do you think that the dream I had is related to yours in any way?"_

_Tala wondered for a sec then replied…_

" _I don't really know but what I do know is that something is happening and the name Abby has returned and not for the better of things!"

* * *

Woooweee! hope u guys liked it! bit of a short one but they might have to be shorter if i want to update quicker! _

Please leave a comment! I would much like to know what u think!

Until next time, Cheers!

Woooweee! hope u guys liked it! bit of a short one but they might have to be shorter if i want to update quicker! 


End file.
